The New Life
by purpleprettyclouds
Summary: Soda's new life is full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Leah, come here, sweetie." She turned around from where she was walking and began to laugh. I held out my arms so I could catch her when she came over. Without hesitation, she slowly trudged over and plopped in my arms. I kissed her forehead softly and laid her on my lap.

"I can't believe she's almost one," Ponyboy said as he sat on the couch with us. "She looks like you," he added. I smiled and let her features sink in. She had dark brown hair like me, and her eyes were a green-ish color. She chuckled and tried to hide her face in my shirt. I stroked her hair and smiled.

"I can't believe how quick this year went," I mentioned. "I can't believe it has almost been a year since Anna died," I said quietly. Ponyboy put his hand on my shoulder.

He hesitated to say something but decided to say it anyways. "I know it's hard but you've always got us," he assured me. Anna was Leah's mother but she died shortly after Leah was born. It was some kind of complication when she gave birth to Leah.

I looked down at Leah who was still snuggled into my shirt, gazing at the tv. "What am I going to tell her when she asks where her Mom is? When she gets old enough to understand it all, she'll think it's her fault while Anna's not around anymore," I explained. I let out a sigh and shifted Leah up closer to my chest.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Ponyboy replied. "She'll understand. Don't worry." I knew he was trying to comfort me so I just decided to change the subject.

"So are you happy that school's almost over for another year?" Final exam week just ended and school was over tomorrow.

"Who isn't? Besides, it gives me more time to spend with Leah," Ponyboy said happily.

I glanced down at Leah who was sucking on her thumb and was fast asleep. "You'd think a boy your age wouldn't want to spend his summer with a baby. But I always knew you were different," I joked. He just laughed and offered to put Leah in her crib. After about 10 minutes, Steve showed up.

"Where's Leah?" he asked when he walked in. He searched the room for her.

"She's asleep in her crib, and hello to you too." He grinned and leaned against the wall. Steve loved Leah. He wasn't too happy when I first told him I was going to be a father, but he got used to it, just like I did. "Are you here to pick me up for work?" I asked when I found out it was 4:55. I had to work at five.

"Yeah. You better hurry up or we're gonna be late, again," he warned and went out the front door. I just nodded my head.

"Ponyboy, I'm gone to work now. I'll be home at 10 tonight," I told him as I put my DX shirt on. "Have fun with Leah," I added just before I walked out the door myself.

We arrived at work just on time and when we got there I went right to work on filling cars up with gas. We were actually pretty busy for a Wednesday afternoon. Lots of girls came by and they flirted with me and a few asked me if I wanted to go to their school year-end dance with them, but when I told them I had a child to take care of, they just nodded their heads sadly and got back in their cars.

I missed Leah when I was working. I really enjoyed spending time with her. I was glad that I had most weekends off. I think she liked it better when I was home with her, too. She'd cry sometimes when I'd leave and it would hurt to leave her like that but I had no other choice. I'd just comfort her by telling her I'd be coming back. Thankfully she was asleep when I left for work this time.

The hours seemed to drag on but my shift eventually ended. I told Steve that I'd walk home since it was a nice night out and he just drove off. When I walked through the door Ponyboy was asleep on the couch with Leah in his arms. She was also asleep. I slowly, and quietly, took her from Ponyboy's arms and held her close to me. When I laid her in her crib and covered her up I stood there for a bit and watched her sleep.

I couldn't ask for any better baby. She was adorable. Her cheeks were bright red and her small curls were covering her face. I moved the hair away from her face and tucked her in. Before I left I kissed her head and whispered, "I love you, Leah." I slowly shut the door behind me and went into my room so I could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning was just like every other morning. Wake up, make breakfast, get Leah out of his crib, feed her, change her, and play with her for a bit. Before I could even think about what I was going to do with her all day, it was already 1 o'clock. When I looked out the window and seen the sun shining through, I thought it would be nice to take Leah to the park. "Do you wanna go to the park today, Leah?" I knew I wasn't going to get a answer, just a smile and a cute laugh.

Sure enough, she did smile and laugh. I did the same. I went over to the closet and got her jacket and shoes. She couldn't walk too well but the park was only down the road so I thought she could make it that far while holding my hand. I'll probably end up carrying her in my arms in the end. I put her bright pink coat on, then her shoes. She must of known she was going somewhere because a huge smile came across her face.

"Let's go," I said while holding out my hand for Leah to grab. There wasn't a breeze outside. Summer was certainly here. When we almost reached the park a cat ran across the road in front of us. "That's a cat," I told Leah when she pointed at it. "Can you say cat?" I knew she couldn't but it was worth a shot. When she tried to pronounce it, it didn't really come out right.

When we got to the park I put Leah on the baby swing and made sure she wouldn't fall out. I didn't push her very fast, just fast enough so she could be happy. After that I went down the slide with her. She really liked that. She kept walking over to the ladder of the slide once we got down to the bottom. Eventually, she stopped wanting to slide down the slide. We walked around the park for a little bit after that, and then I thought it would be a good idea to go and visit Steve at the DX.

"Do you want to go visit Uncle Steve?" I asked Leah. She nodded her head and wanted to get up in my arms. I picked her up and began walking to the DX. When we got there all the girls gushed over Leah and wouldn't stop saying how she looked like me. When I finally got away from all the girls I went inside to find Steve sitting behind the counter, picking at someting on his hand.

Leah made a happy scream when she seen Steve and he immediately looked up and smiled at us. "Hey!" he said as he ran over to us. "Hi, Leah!" he said happily. He then took her out of my arms and placed in his own. "What have you been doing all day?" he asked her.

"You do know she's not going to respond to you," I told him. "She should start talking soon though." Steve basically ignored that and kept talking to Leah.

"Am I happy to see you the both of you! It's been so boring here today," he complained. Before I could say anything the phone rang. He walked over to the phone with Leah still in his arms. "Hello?" he questioned when he answered the phone. I wasn't really paying attention until the phone dropped from his hand. A few long seconds later he slowly picked up the phone. "You better be joking," he demanded. "This can't be happening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Steve's voice sounded worried and furious at the same time. When he hung up the phone, he slowly walked over and handed Leah to me. "What's wrong?" I asked when Leah was safely in my arms. When he wouldn't respond I asked another question, "Who was on the phone?" His opened it and then shut it suddenly. "What happened?" I asked again.

"It was Darry," he finally said. His eyes finally met mine.

I gave him a confused look. "What did he want? What happened?" My voice got louder at the end but Steve wouldn't reply to my question. "Steve, what's going on?!" I yelled. Leah began to cry when my voice grew louder. I tried to calm her but I wasn't very calm myself.

"It's Ponyboy," he began slowly. "He got hit by a car on his way home from school." My mouth dropped and I could feel tears fill my eyes. Leah was still crying into my chest. I tried my best to hold back my tears.

"Is he okay?" I choked out. I was praying to God he would say yes but I wasn't that lucky.

Steve took Leah from my arms. "They don't know, it just happened. Darry called to say he was on his way to the hospital now," he explained.

I looked around in a panic and handed Leah to Steve. "Can you watch her until I get back?" Steve nodded his head and tried to cheer Leah up. I ran out of the building and made a dead run for the hospital. It wasn't too far away, just a few minutes from the DX. When I got there I seen the ambulence park by the front doors.

I couldn't really see Ponyboy, his face was covered up. But blood was coming through on the blanket that they had him covered in. I was so stunned, I couldn't speak. Whenever I'd try to open my mouth I could feel the rage build up in me. Inside the hospital, Darry was speaking to a doctor. I walked over to him, but it was more like a run. "Is he okay? Do you know?" When Darry turned around to face me I could see the worry in his eyes.

"The doctor said he might be paralized from the waist down." His voice was toneless.

"How did this happen? Did the car hit him on purpose?!" I demanded. I always thought Ponyboy was careful for cars. "Was it a Soc? If it was, I swear to God.." Darry stopped me before I could finish.

"No it wasn't a Soc," he said. I could feel the hesitation in his voice. After seconds, that felt like minutes, he finally said, "it was..."

I couldn't take it any longer. "WHO WAS IT?!" I screamed. Darry knew how upset I was so he answered my question.

"Two-Bit. It was Two-Bit."

I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped to the floor and tears rolled down my cheeks. "No," I muttered. "Two-Bit?!" I went into denial. "How did Two-Bit hit Ponyboy with his car? How could he not see him?!" I demanded. I knew everybody was staring at me by now, but I didn't care.

Darry decided to answer my questions quickly this time. "He was on his way to our house, but before he came over he got a little drunk," he explained. I should of known. When wasn't Two-Bit drunk.

"I'm gonna kill him," I mumbled. "I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "He's should know better! Even if it is Two-Bit!"

"I know," Darry said calmly. He was always good at controlling himself in these kind of situations. "When can we see Ponyboy?" I questioned. "He's not going to die is he?"

Darry took a deep breath. "The doctor said he wasn't going to die, but he said it was serious. We should be able to see him in a few hours, just try to calm down a little bit," he suggested.

My eyes grew wide. "How can I try to stay calm when my brother is in there!" I pointed to the two large doors in front of us. "He's fourteen, Darry! Fourteen years old!" I clung to Darry and just cried, I didn't know what else to do. I don't know how long I was there for, but when I woke up I was lying down on two chairs in the waiting room. I wiped my eyes and looked around for Darry. He was sitting on a chair across from me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Finally. You were asleep for a few hours. I forgot to ask you, where's Leah?" I must of forgot to tell him that she was with Steve.

I sat up. "She's with Steve," I told him. "Can we go see Ponyboy yet?"

"No." He sighed. "Why don't you just go and be with Leah, it's getting late." I looked at the clock and I was shocked to find out it was already 10 o'clock.

I hesitated and sighed. "Okay, call me first thing in the morning." I slowly hopped off the chair and left the hospital. Steve must be at my house now, so I just took my time walking home. I thought of all the things that Ponyboy wanted to do when he finished school. Now that he was going to be in a wheelcar for the rest of his life, he couldn't do half of it. I thought of Leah at that moment. Ponyboy loved Leah more than anything, and now it was all ruined for the both of them. Then my mind drifted to the fact that Two-Bit hit him. I knew Two-Bit was a heavy drinker but I never thought anything like this would ever happen. It really hit a nerve.

When I walked into my house, Steve was sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the tv. "Hey," I said when I shut the door behind me. "Is Leah asleep?" He nodded his head and jumped up from the couch.

"How's Ponyboy? Is he okay?" When he seen the look on my face, his own face turned white. "He didn't die, did he?" I laughed.

"No, he didn't die. But he's probably gonna be in a wheelcar for the rest of his life," I explained. With a sigh of relief he trudged over to me and hugged me.

"It'll be alright, man," he tried to comfort me. "Don't worry." My eyes started to well up again. When I was about to tell him it was Two-Bit's fault, Leah cried from her room. "I better go, I gotta work in the morning." I waved my hand as I went towards Leah's room.

She was holding on to the sides of her crib so she could stand up properly. She stopped crying when she saw me but you could still see the tracks of her tears going down on her pink cheeks. She put her arms towards me when she saw me. "Hi sweetheart," I whispered when I took her out of her crib. I kissed her head and rocked her back and forth. She fell back to sleep instantly and I smiled for the first time in hours. I laid her back in her crib and stroked her hair. "I love you," I said, quietly. I never thought I'd have a daughter for a while. I don't know how I could live without her now. She was my life.

---------------

**Reviews? =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't The Outsiders. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No," I cried. "No! There has to be _something_ you can do!" Tears flooded my shirt and it was hard to speak. "Don't just stand there and let him die! He doesn't deserve to die!" I pushed Darry and the doctor out of the way and rushed to Ponyboy's death bed. I got to the window and I could see him there, his eyes shut and his face pale.

I tried to open the doorknob but it was locked. I yelled and the tears felt like fire on my face. He wasn't moving, just lying there, helplessly. The doctor and Darry came around the corner and stood about 10 feet away from me. "Do you not see him in there?!" I punched the door.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do," the doctor spoke up. "He's dying."

I wouldn't take no for an answer. "There has to be something!" My voice broke at the end. "Please," I begged. "Help him!"

---------

Leah's bubbly laughter was what woke me up that morning. My dream was beginning to feel like reality. I shook my head to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. Thankfully, I wasn't.

Before I got up to check on her, I just laid on my back and began to stare at the ceiling. For a few minutes I actually forgot about yesterday. When the thoughts began to flood back into my mind, I rushed out of bed to go and get Leah. I put a smile on my exhausted face. "Good morning, Leah," I greeted when I got to her room. "Do you want some breakfast?" I asked as I picked her up from her crib. She smiled and put her finger on my cheek. .

We went out into the kitchen, I laid her in her highchair. "Do you want toast, Leah?" She giggled so I took that as a yes. I put two slices of toast in the toaster and got the butter and jam. When the toast popped up, Leah turned her head in surprise. "It's only the toaster," I warned her. I laughed and she did the same.

After breakfast I laid the dishes in the sink and put Leah in the living room while I got her bath ready. She liked getting in the tub, but not when I got soap in her eyes. She'd always throw a fit when I did. After her bath, I brought Leah back into the living room and played with her for a bit. It slipped my mind that Darry was supposed to call me first thing in the morning. I got up from where I was sitting and went to the phone. I looked in the phonebook for the number for the hospital but I didn't have to dial it because Darry walked through the door.

He put his coat up on the hook behind the door and said, "Hey Soda." When he noticed Leah sitting on the floor, with her eyes glued to the tv, he smiled and went over to pick her up. "Hi, Leah." She laughed and hugged him. I was still wondering when she was going to say her first word.

"How's Ponyboy?" I quickly asked. "Is he doing okay?" Darry put Leah on the couch and she continued to watch tv.

"He's fine, expect for the fact that he has to be in a wheelchair. He's paralized from the waist down," he explained. I sighed with relief but then it occured to me that Ponyboy would never walk again.

I got up from where I was leaning on the wall and sat on the couch with Leah. She climbed up on my lap and started to play with my hand. "At least he's alive," I mentioned. "It's too bad he has to be in a wheelchair, though." I sighed, again. "Darry, could you watch Leah while I go down to the hospital and see him?" I knew he wouldn't mind. He loved Leah.

"Sure," he agreed. I passed Leah to him and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later, Leah." She waved her hand and surprisingly, didn't cry. When I got outside I jumped in the truck and drove off to the hospital. I drove a little over the speed limit, but I was in a rush to get there.

I ran up to the front doors and in a fast pace, walked to the front desk. "Could I go see Ponyboy Curtis, please?" The lady looked up at me through her glasses and tried to find out who I was.

"You're not Darry Curtis?" She questioned.

"No, I'm his brother, Sodapop."

She looked at me and looked unconvinced but let me go in anyway. "Thanks!" I called to her as I was walking to Ponyboy's room. I burst through the door and didn't really brace myself. He was asleep when I got in, but I didn't wake him. I wasn't very patient but I just sat there, tapping my fingers on the wooden chair. After 50 minutes he finally opened his eyes.

"Hi," he whispered weakly. "When did you get here?" he choked.

I sat up in my chair. "Not too long ago," I lied. "How are you?" He didn't look too well. His legs were covered by a blanket, so I couldn't see the damage done on them.

"I'm okay." That was all he said. His eyes moved from me to the window. It looked like there was something on his mind.

I waited for a minute or two and when he didn't say anything I spoke up. "Is there anything wrong?" His focus went back to me. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and began to speak.

"It wasn't Two-Bit's fault," he said quietly.

For a while I forgot Two-Bit was the one who hit him. "What are you talking about? He was drunk and hit you on your way home from school." I tried to stay calm for Ponyboy's sake.

"He didn't mean to." His voice was a little louder now. "It was my fault, I should've been more careful." I could tell he was trying to change the subject. I thought carefully about how I was going to reply to that.

"First of all, it wasn't your fault at all. Second, Two-Bit shouldn't of been drinking and then went driving while he was still drunk." The room went quiet for a few minutes. "Are you worried about him?" The question never popped into my mind before. "Is that why you're acting like this?"

His mouth opened, but closed quickly. When he speak, all he said was, "Just don't hurt him." After that I didn't really know what to say. I decided to change the subject and shortly after I left to go home. Darry must of been tired by now, he was taking care of Leah ever since I left. When I got home Darry had Leah on his lap, bouncing her up and down. She was laughing loudly and smiling the whole time.

When the door shut behind me she shot her eyes over at me. She quickly hopped off of Darry's lap and came rushing over to me. I picked her up and placed her in my arms. "Hi, sweetie," I greeted while I kissed her forehead. "How was your day with uncle Darry?" She smiled and began to talk in some kind of baby language.

"That's her way of saying she had fun," Darry joked. I laughed and laid her back down on the floor. "How was your visit with Ponyboy?" I tried to make up an answer.

"Good, I'm glad he's okay. At least he's not worrying," I lied. Darry nodded his head and went out into the kitchen.

I sat on a chair and asked if Leah was good today. "She behaved well," he assured me. "We went to the park for a bit." Leah really enjoyed the park. Me and Darry began to talk about how big she was getting and how her birthday was next week. Just when I was about to go back into the living room Leah wobbled into the kitchen and came over to me. She put her arms up so I could pick her up and when I did she said her first word, "Daddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darry's head popped around the corner from the kitchen. "Did she just say daddy?" I was jumping up and down with Leah still in my arms. She began laughing and smiling.

"Leah, you said your first word!" I happily said. I knew she was going to say her first word when it was almost her first birthday. Leah was turning one in 2 days. I couldn't believe it was almost a year.

A door shut behind me and I turned around to find out it was Steve. "Hey Soda," he greeted as he came in. "Hi Leah," he said when he noticed her smiling like crazy when he showed up.

"I don't get a hello when you come over anymore?" Darry joked from the kitchen.

Steve chuckled. "Hello Darry!" he yelled. The four of us laughed and Steve asked, "How are you, Leah?" He took her from my arms and put her in his own. She snuggled into his chest and looked at me.

"She said Daddy today!" I said, proudly. I smiled and touched her hand. She smiled, but kept attached to Steve.

Steve looked down at Leah and stroked her hair. "She's getting so big now," he pointed out. "I got her a birthday gift," he announced. "I hope she will like it."

Gifts. I forgot to get Leah something for her birthday! "I forgot about getting some presents for her!" I said. "I'll have to go to the store and get some tomorrow morning. I'm off tomorrow anyway since it's a Sunday," I explained. "Darry are you off tomorrow?" I called from the living room.

"No," he replied.

"You're not working tomorrow, right?" I asked Steve. He shook his head and sat down on the floor with Leah.

He laid her on his lap and looked up at me. "Yes, I'll come over and take care of her while you're gone," he answered before I could even get a word out.

"Thanks." I sat down on the floor too and glanced up at the clock. "It's 8 already," I mumbled. "I better put Leah to bed." I tried to take Leah from Steve's lap but she didn't want to get up. "Come on Leah, it's bedtime." Tears rolled down on her cheeks and she began to screech.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Leah," Steve reassured her. Steve stood up with Leah still in his arms. "I'll bring her in and you can put her to bed," Steve suggested. I nodded my head and we walked into Leah's bedroom. Steve put her in her pink crib, but kissed her cheek while she was holding on to the bars.

Steve said goodnight to Leah and left the room. I bent over and kissed her forehead. She smiled while I said, "Goodnight, Leah." I put the covers over her and her eyes began to flutter. I smiled and quietly left the room.

When I went back into the living room Darry was sitting in his chair, and Steve was about to leave. "Why are you leaving so early?" I asked.

"I got to go to the store and get a few things," he said. "What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?" I was probably going to be leaving around 11.

"Around 11," I answered. He nodded his head and said goodbye to me and Darry. The rest of the night went by very slowly. I watched a bit of tv and decided to call it a night. I checked on Leah once more before I went to bed, but she was still sleeping. Shortly after I went out into bed and fell asleep within 15 minutes.

-----------------------

**Sorry this chapter is so short. :\**

**read and review, please. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Outsiders. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thanks again, Steve," I said as I walked out the door. I checked my pocket for the truck keys, and thankfully they were there. I jumped in the truck and drove to the mall. I wasn't sure what I was going to get Leah, I'd probably get her some clothes and toys.

When I got into the mall I went into a store for babies and toddlers. "Hi there, can I help you with anything?" a girl around my age asked. She had dark brown hair and it was pulled neatly into a bun with a few strands of hair hanging down by her face.

I smiled. "No thanks," I replied.

She nodded her head and said, "Well if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." She smiled and continued folding up clothes. I walked past her and went into the clothing section. I saw a few things that I thought would look cute on Leah, so I decided to buy them. I also bought Leah a doll. She would soon be getting at that stage now where she would soon have "babies" to take care of.

Before I left the store I glanced at the girl who talked to me when I first came into the store. I went over to her when she wasn't busy and said, "You look familier, have I seen you before?" She looked at me and laughed. "What?" I said, innocently.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I tried to remember, but had no luck.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember you." I rubbed the back on my head. Some grease came off on my hand and I quickly rubbed it off in my jeans. She laughed. "How old are you?"

She looked around my age. I thought I must have seen her at the DX or something. "Eighteen," she replied. So she was the same age as me. "I went to school with you. I was in your math, english, and history class. Do you remember now?" I suddenly did remember. I looked down at her name plate and it said Emma. She looked different though, her hair used to be a bright red, but now it was brown.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Emma laughed and put her hands through her hair. "So how have you been al the time?" I asked, I haven't talked to Emma in nearly 2 years.

"Pretty good. I graduated, but I decided not to go to college, high school was hard enough. So I just decided to get a job as soon as I finished school." There was a pause. "And what about you? How have you been?"

I looked down at my feet. "I've been okay," I said at first. "I have a baby girl, her name's Leah." Her eyes glowed when I said her name.

"I love that name!" she said happily. "Who's her mother?" she asked. I knew she was going to ask that question, everyone does.

I looked down at my feet again. "Her mother, ah, died, when Leah was born. Birth complications." Thankfully, my voice didn't break at the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked." Emma's voice trailed off. I made a crooked smile and looked at her.

"No, it's okay. You were going to figure out at some point anyway." She smiled but I could see in her eyes she was sorry. "What time do you get off?" I said out of the blue. "Do you want to go and get a coke or something with me later, and catch up?"

Emma's eyes brightened and she looked up at the clock. "At 1." I looked up at the clock too. It was 12:55. "And I'd love to catch up." I looked back and smiled.

"Okay well I'll wait around here and we can go to the food court," I suggested.

"I'd love to, I just got to go and check out. Just wait here, I'll be back in 5 minutes." I nodded my head and she ran off. I forgot how pretty she was. I shook my head and tried to occupy my mind with something else. Steve wouldn't care about staying home with Leah for a bit longer, so I didn't have to worry about that.

Before I knew it Emma was back and out of her uniform and into her regular clothes. "Ready to go?" she asked when she met up with me again.

"Yep, let's go." We got to the food court and sat down. I went over and got two cokes.

"So, how are your brothers?" she questioned.

I took a sip of coke and answered her. "Their good, Ponyboy is almost finished school and Darry has a pretty good job. Do you have any brothers or sisters? I forget."

"Nope. It's just me and my Mom."

I nodded my head and decided to just go for the question. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Emma quietly laughed and shook her head.

"No. Why do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked sarcastically. We both laughed and smiled.

"You never changed much, you know that," I mentioned. "You were always joking around in school like this."

Emma finished her coke. "Those were the good days. I mean, I barely have any friends now. They all went to college and went their own seperate ways. I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm glad I found you. Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that I never seen anybody from school since I saw you today."

I smiled. I didn't take it a wrong way at all. We talked for a bit longer and then I decided I better go home. "Do you want a ride home?" I asked Emma when we were in the parking lot. "Or do you have a car?"

"I'll have a ride, if you don't mind." I pointed in the direction of my truck and we both jumped in. "I guess you don't know where I live now," she said when we left.

"Nope," I laughed. "I think it's a few streets from where we live, right?"

She quickly smiled. "Yeah it's just around the corner from your house." She showed me where her house was and I dropped her off by the sidewalk. "I had fun catching up today, we should do it again sometime," she suggested before she got out.

"Maybe I'll call you sometime?" I asked while she opened the door.

"I'd like that. Can I have your number?"

I found a piece of paper in the glovebox and found a pen on the dash. I wrote my number down and passed it to her. "Call anytime." She put the piece of paper in her jacket pocket. She leaned back in the truck and hugged me.

"Thanks," she quietly said. I could barely hear her myself. "Sometimes I need someone to talk to." I smiled and watched her go into her house before I drove off.


End file.
